


baby it's cold inside

by xiaodejun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Agender Character, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, jungwoo is cold, kun is the mother, taeyong is just mentioned sorry, ten is agender, this is just fluff idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodejun/pseuds/xiaodejun
Summary: the power is out in nct u's dorm. luckily, jungwoo always has a friend he can count on.





	baby it's cold inside

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy uwu

“This is hell,” was the only thing Jungwoo was able to say before covering himself with a small pillow.   
“This is what we call 'winter', Woo. Aren't you familiar?” Ten rolled their eyes and put on Johnny's sweater.   
“Don't be a bitch, not everyone has a tall boyfriend with a closet full of sweaters.”   
“That’s very specific. You could just... You know, take Xuxi's stuff.”   
Jungwoo gasped in shock.   
“I would never!”  
“He's not here. Noone's here. And his closet is open. And fuuull of warm clothes,” Ten smiled.   
“You are the devil and I don't trust you.”  
“Then you have to set something on fire. It's cold.”

Jungwoo sighed and looked around. They were left alone while the rest of NCT U members went grocery shopping. He was there as a guest, Johnny had asked him to go with him the day before.   
“It's a sleepover,” he’d said. “The guys miss you.”   
“And I miss them. Oh my god, so much.” And with that, Jungwoo had started packing.

And now he was stuck with Ten, with no electricity. It was _cold_ and he only had light clothes with him. He was starting to think this wasn’t such a great idea.   
“I’m just saying. It’s either Kun’s cooking books or Xuxi’s sweater.”   
“Now you want me to _burn_ his sweater?”   
“No, and you’re officially a dumbass.”   
Jungwoo sighed and tried to hide under a thin blanket. For some mysterious reason, normal blankets weren’t a thing in NCT U’s dorm.   
“You know… Maybe we could hu-“  
“Never,” Ten said with a smile. “Go take Xuxi’s stuff… or freeze to death.”

Jungwoo huffed and wrapped himself in the blanket. He couldn’t just… Take his friend’s stuff like this. Although he’d love to. His hands were freezing and Lucas always had the warmest clothes on Earth. It would be nice to just… put on a sweater. A sweater smelling like Lucas.

He felt his cheeks warm up at the thought.   
“Someone’s having dirty thoughts?” Ten smiled.   
“God, and I really believed Johnny when he said you miss me.”   
“We all miss you,” Ten’s expression softened. “And Xuxi misses you the most.”   
Jungwoo blushed more. God, how could he possibly blush when his body was freezing cold?  
“I miss him too,” he said quietly. “You know. As a friend.”  
“Of course,” Ten raised their eyebrows. “Just a friend.”   
“Yes, why? What are you trying to say?”   
Ten sighed and hid their face in their hands.   
“Oblivious idiots,” he murmured.   
“What?”   
“Nothing, sweet, innocent Jungwoo. Nothing. The guys are coming and, hopefully, they brought some firewood. Or a victim to burn on a…”

The door opened.   
“God, it’s freezing in here,” Johnny said. “We brought a mini gas stove. So we can make tea.”   
“My boyfriend is a hero,” Ten exclaimed, jumping into Johnny’s arms.   
“It was actually my idea,” Kun said and rolled his eyes. “These two idiots wanted to buy electric heaters. With no electricity.”   
“Look, we did our best… Jungwoo!” Lucas interrupted himself. The boy jumped.   
“Yes?”  
“Why aren’t you wearing… normal clothes?”  
“I tried to make him wear your sweaters, but this dumbass…” started Ten, already seated in Youngho’s lap. Jungwoo wasn’t able to hear the rest, as Lucas picked him up and took to his room.

“You’re gonna catch a cold and Taeyong will murder us both,” the taller boy said, taking a sweater out of his closet. Jungwoo wanted to say something smart, but he couldn’t because suddenly Lucas was putting the sweater on him.   
“I can dweth mythelf,” he murmured, mouth full of wool.   
“I’m almost done. And… done. You should’ve dressed yourself earlier, then. Now you’re almost blue.”   
“Sorry,” Jungwoo shuddered. The other seemed to have noticed this. He picked Jungwoo up again, this time holding him even closer, hugging him.   
“Let’s go back there. And I’m _not_ letting go of you until electricity is back.”

Jungwoo spent the rest of the evening in Xuxi’s arms. Finally, he could feel all of his limbs coming back to life.   
“What are we gonna do when it’s bedtime?” he hummed into his friend’s ear.   
“A promise is a promise, I’m not letting you go.”

And he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm super soft   
> thanks for reading


End file.
